


Djinn

by im_pie_la



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen!Castiel, Feels, Gen, Implied Destiel - Freeform, Oblivious!Dean, djinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_pie_la/pseuds/im_pie_la
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has been taken by a Djinn and it's Sam who has to get him out of there. When he is in Cas' dream world, he finds a secret that was never meant to be found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Djinn

They were hunting a Djinn. Easy. Brilliant.

 

What wasn't brilliant, was that Castiel had Fallen and was now a liability.

 

But Dean and Sam would never, never force him to stay at the bunker while they went out.

 

But, now as Sam approached the large house the Djinn was staying in, he thought they should have looked after him a bit more.

 

Cas didn't know anything, he couldn't call to his breathen for help, he couldn't heal himself, he couldn't smite things.

 

He got tired and scared.

 

Sam went through the open door and crept through to the living room.

 

Nothing. He crept through each room, until finally, in the master bedroom, he found the fallen angel tied up and with long intestine-like cords of meat tangling up as they entered him.

 

He knew what he had to do.

 

Slowly he reached out and touched Castiel's hand.

 

Immediately sleep swept over him and his knees buckled.

 

XXXxxxXXX

 

Castiel curled up on the sofa next to Dean, who immediately put his arm around him. They had Coke and popcorn on the table Dean had his feet on.

 

Dean leaned down and softly kissed Castiel's forehead.

 

Cas unfurled himself and chased after Dean's lips, meeting his in a full-on snog, his hands scrabbling at his plaid shirt, trying to get as close as he could to his hunter.

 

Dean put his arms around Cas, holding him as the angel straddled him, Cas now leaning down.

 

Suddenly, a loud doorbell interrupted them. Dean whined slightly as Cas pulled away.

 

He smiled as he pressed his lips to his once more, then disentangled himself from his lover.

 

He walked to the door, smiling slightly and opened it to find Sam looking down at him.

 

"Sam!" he exclaimed and stepped back to let the massive man come inside.

 

"Cas," Sam said sadly. Cas thought he could see tears forming in his eyes.

 

"Are you okay?" he asked, worriedly. There was a thud as Dean jumped to his feet and ran to the doorway.

 

"Sammy? Is it Gabe? Im'ma kill him."

 

Sam smiled a little stronger, Dean was so happy here, he wasn't going out, getting drunk, he was perfect with Castiel. Sam thought of how he try and get Cas away. He had to know this was all fake.

 

"I'm okay, Dean. I could do with a coffee though."

 

"Right." Dean said, turning away, after pressing his lips to Cas'.

 

He had to say it now, when Dean was out of the way... But Cas was standing there, a dreamy smile on his face, content.

 

Sam swallowed.

 

"Cas I have to tell you something." he said.

 

Wait, Dean had accused Gabe of making him unhappy.

 

That would mean the Trickster was alive, and going out, maybe even married to Sam.

 

He had a family. A life.

 

He couldn't do this.

 

He had to.

 

"This isn't real. Dean is fake. A Djinn got you, and you're under his spell." Sam said in a rush.

 

Castiel looked up at him. Tears were shining in his eyes.

 

"I know." he whispered. Sam looked down at him, as he felt tears spill over.

 

"You have to come home." Cas looked up at Sam.

 

"Leave me."

 

"Hey, Cas, Sam, you okay?" Dean called, craning his neck to see them.

 

When he had no answer, he came out of the kitchen.

 

"Cas, Sam? What's the matter?" Dean put his arm around Cas, who turned and clung to him, burying his face in his shoulder.

 

"Cas, he's waiting for you."

 

Dean looked up at Sam, a slightly accusing look on his face. It hurt Sam, Dean had never looked at him like that. Not even when he was with Ruby. It hurt a lot.

 

"Leave me." came Cas' muffled voice, Dean stroked his back, whispering in his ear.

 

"You have to, Cas." Sam was practically begging. He could feel more tears streaking down his face.

 

He had lost so much, he couldn't lose Cas.

 

"What the matter?" Dean tried again.

 

Sam opened his mouth to reply, but Cas turned and begged him to stay silent with his eyes.

 

Sam hated himself more and more with each second but he still replied to Dean.

 

"This is all fake. Cas fell, and was caught by a Djinn. This is his Dream world." he saw how Cas stiffened, and turned back and held onto Dean more and more. He tugged at his open shirt, trying to hide himself.

 

"Cas," whispered Dean. Sam couldn't stop crying. His family were happy, he had a family, everyone was safe. He could stay? No, he couldn't. He had to get back to Dean.

 

"Cas, if this is fake, then there is a real Dean out there, and he loves you just as much as me. You need to be out there. It will be okay."

 

Castiel was slumped on Dean, the hunter literally holding him up, as he continued to whisper in his ear. Cas was on his tiptoes, his arms slung around his neck.

 

"Come on, Cas." Dean slowly took Cas' arms away from his neck and propped him up so he stood on his own two feet.

 

He kissed him hard, his hands on Cas' hips, so they lined up perfectly. Sam turned to give them a minute of privacy. Usually this would disgust him, but he had literally just made the two main people in his life sad, so he could probably let this one slide.

 

Castiel broke the kiss and trudged over to Sam.

 

"Look after him." mouthed Dean as Sam led him to the door.

 

Sam nodded and wiped his face one last time.

 

He pressed the sigil on the inside of his wrist and

 

Suddenly he gasped as he snapped to his feet, sucking in air like he had been underwater.

 

He untied Castiel who just lay there, staring at the mouldy ceiling.

 

"Come on Ca-"

 

"Don't tell him."

 

Sam frowned, he could still feel the dream tears streaking down his face.

 

"What?"

 

"Don't tell Dean what my dream world was about."

 

Sam gently lifted the fallen angel up, helping him sit.

 

"Okay... You really like him? Don't you?"

 

Cas sniffed and wiped his face.

 

"Yeah... He'll never like me."

 

"There's always hope Cas."

 

 

"How could you be so stupid?" Dean ranted, pacing up and down in front of Cas, who was sitting on teh edge of teh bed.

 

"We warned you! Don't help us! You cant! You fell and now you can die!"

 

Cas sat stiffly, biting his bottom lip. Sam saw the tears threatening to spill over.

 

"For Christ's sake! You're a bloody liability. You know what, I'm going for a drink. Don't wait up."

 

And he slammed out of the motel room, without picking up his coat.

 

Cas got up and touched it, Sam knew if he was an angel again he would flash in and give it to him. But as he stood in the middle of the motel room, he couldn't do anything.

 

He was a liability. He blinked and the tears cascaded down.

 

Sam stood, "Cas..."

 

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be a while." his voice cracked, making him sound three.

 

"Cas... He doesn't mean it, he was worried..."

 

"I'm going for a walk."

 

"Stay warm, Cas. And safe."

 

The motel room door banged shut again.

 

Two hours later, Cas walked back in, shivering and soaking. Sam had coaxed the fallen angel into the shower and was drying out his trench-coat.

 

Sometime the next morning, Dean showed up, his shirt buttoned wrong and several hickeys lining his throat.

 

Cas went for another walk and didn't return for three hours this time.

 

When he came back, he was even more wet and had red eyes.

 

He refused to let Sam dry him out.

 

Instead he lay on Dean's bed and didn't move for hours, crying silently into the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure about the whole Djinn dream business so it's basically Castiel is in a coma state living out his dreams of being safe and happy with Dean.
> 
> If you like, or have a prompt you want me to write, then leave a comment or a Kudos. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Loki.


End file.
